


Little Moments on the Ship

by rootlessprophecy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Some moments happen as quick as they come.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Little Moments on the Ship

Zoro knew what was dearest to Luffy next to his hat, food. Which was why this game of catch was the most fun to play. Watching Luffy get childishly angry while he laughed was a highlight on any day. Sometimes he would lower it just in reach, but then quickly pull it up again just to get an angry HMPH in return. Sure Luffy could stretch to get it, but what would be the fun in that? This was their special game and despite how annoyed Luffy looked everybody knew Zoro's laughter meant all was well.


End file.
